Стенограммы/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together
Дружеская очередь Русская стенограмма = :Сансет Шиммер: Эй, это очередь за новой видео-игрой "Месть Тирека"? :Сандалвуд: Да! :Сансет Шиммер: Ох! "Час Тирек" это что-то! Я так ждала, когда выйдет вторая часть! :Сандалвуд: Эй, постой. Это лишь очередь. В очередь. :музыка :Сансет Шиммер: О-ох... :Сандалвуд: Эй, в такие очереди не встают без лучшего друга. :Сансет Шиммер: А-ах... :музыка :Сандалвуд: Не верится, что мы уже здесь три часа! С друзьями время летит незаметно! Ха ха! Прыжок доверия! :удар :Радуга Дэш: Это небезопасно. :Сансет Шиммер: Радуга Дэш? Я думала, ты не придёшь. :Радуга Дэш: Освободилась раньше. А где все остальные? :Сансет Шиммер: Ох, я думала им будет скучно. Но, эй, хотя бы ты здесь! :вжух! :Сансет Шиммер: Нет, уже не здесь. :Сандалвуд: У! Прости! Такое случается, если слишком увлечься игрой со своим лучшим другом! Ха-ха-ха-ха! :Пинки Пай: Это не ваше? :Радуга Дэш: Девочки не против поскучать! :рок-музыка :Сансет Шиммер: Ого! Уже моя очередь! :Кассир: Прости, весь товар продан. :Сансет Шиммер: Ах, не беда. Когда есть такие подруги, кому нужны видео-игры? :Пинки Пай: А! Так вот чего мы все ждали! Хи! А я-то думала мы стоим в очереди ради забавы! Я заказала её три недели назад. :Сансет Шиммер: А знаете, что самое лучшее в этой игре? :Эпплджек: О, сюжет? :Радуга Дэш: Может ружие? :Флаттершай: Наверное, месть? :Сансет Шиммер: В неё можно играть вместе! :Девочки Кантерлота: и радостно кричат |-| Английская стенограмма = :Sunset Shimmer: Hey, is this the line for the new Tirek's Revenge video game? :Sandalwood: Yeah! :Sunset Shimmer: Ooh! Rise of Tirek was awesome! I've been waiting ages for the sequel! :Sandalwood: Whoa, whoa. Heh, this is the line for the line. :music :Sunset Shimmer: grunts :Sandalwood: Hey, it's about the quest with your buds. Not the loot. :Sunset Shimmer: sighs :music :Sandalwood: Can you believe we've already been here three hours?! Time flies when you're with your best friends! Ha ha! Let's do trust falls! :thud :Rainbow Dash: That looks unsafe. :Sunset Shimmer: Rainbow Dash? I thought you couldn't make it. :Rainbow Dash: I finished up early. Where is everybody else? :Sunset Shimmer: Uh, I didn't think they'd wanna do this. But, hey, at least you're here. :zip! :Sunset Shimmer: And now you're gone. :Sandalwood: Oop! Sorry! Sometimes things get outta hand when you're having this much fun with your best friends! Ha ha! :Pinkie Pie: Is this yours? :Rainbow Dash: Turns out they do wanna do this! :music :Sunset Shimmer: Wow! It's my turn already? :Cashier: Thorry. Just thold the latht one. :Sunset Shimmer: Aw, it's all right. I got to hang out with you guys. Who cares about a video game? :Pinkie Pie: Oh! That's what we were waiting for? I just thought we were having a super-duper fun line party! I pre-ordered it for you weeks ago. :Sunset Shimmer: You know what the best part of this game is? :Applejack: Uh, the quest? :Rainbow Dash: The powerups? :Fluttershy: The revenge? :Sunset Shimmer: It's multiplayer! :The Equestria Girls: cheer Каменное лицо Русская стенограмма = :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Сегодня мы поговорим о камушках. Готовы повеселиться? :Ученик: зевок :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Я тоже. Рада, что вы пришли в Кантерлотский музей естественной истории посмотреть на камни, минералы, окаменелости, и, разумеется... :Крошка Бель: храпит :Мод Пай: бесчувственно ...формы рельефа. Как видите, наша экспозиция переживает метаморфические изменения. :крашится и падает :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Мы много трудились, ведь подлежачий камень, вода... не течёт. Это был яркий пример каменного юмора. :"Велвет Скай": зевает :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Ха-ха-ха. :Пинки Пай: Классная шутка! Ха-ха! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Спасибо. Минералы - это естественные образования, сформированнные в ходе геологического процесса. Они имеют кристалическую структуры, особые физические свойства и химическкий состав. И самое интересное - я покажу осадочные породы. Эта. И эта. Эта. Вон та. Эта. И эта. Эта. Эта. И вон та. Эта. :Пинки Пай: Устроим мод сюрприз? :Сумеречная Искорка: Угу. :Рарити: За дело! :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Благодаря этим процессам, появляются драгоценные камни. Трение нагревает породу, но она не плавится, образует кристаллы. :Ученики: удивляются :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Но начинается всё с того, что раскалённая магма выходит на поверхность через вулкан. Она называется лавой. :взрыв :Ученики: общаются :Мод Пай: бесчувственно "Зажигательно". Благодаря процессу окаменения, мы можем видеть эти скелеты динозавров. Представьте, что эти гигантские доисторические ящеры разгуливают по музею. :Ученики: общаются :Мод Пай: бесчувственно Хотя, пожалуй, и представлять не придётся. "Дина-мит". :Ученики: возгласы :Девочка: Как почётный член Отряда Мод, хочу попросить... подпиши мой учебник геологии! :коряканья :Пинки Пай: Ох, смотрите! Мод в восторге! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Maud Pie: deadpan Welcome to Rock Talks with Maud. Are you ready for rocks? :Male Student: Woo! :Maud Pie: deadpan Me, too. I'm thrilled that you are here at the Canterlot Natural History Museum to learn about rocks, minerals, fossils, and, last, but not least... :Sweetie Belle: snores :Maud Pie: deadpan ...landforms. As you can see, our display is currently undergoing some metamorphic changes. :crack :Maud Pie: deadpan It's been rocky getting this new one off the ground, and we're all feeling... the pressure. That's a little rock business humor for you. :"Velvet Sky": yawns :Maud Pie: deadpan Ha-ha. :Pinkie Pie: Good one, Maud! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thank you. Minerals are classified as naturally occurring substances formed in a geological process. They feature a crystalline structure, in addition to specific physical properties and chemical composition. Now for something really fun. I will point to the sedimentary rocks. There. And there. There. That one. There. And there. under :Pinkie Pie: Ready for what we planned with Maud? :Twilight Sparkle: Mm-hm. :Rarity: Let's do it! :Maud Pie: deadpan Thanks to the rock cycle, we also have these gems. Friction heats up rocks. Baked rock doesn't melt, it forms them into crystals. :Students: gasp :Maud Pie: deadpan But all of it starts with hot magma rising to the crust through volcanic pipes. You might know it as "lava". :explosion :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan "Magma-nificent." And the process of fossilization is the reason we have these dinosaur bones. Imagine, if you will, that these colossal prehistoric beasts go walking through the museum right now. :Students: chatter :Maud Pie: deadpan Look at that. You don't have to imagine. "Dino-mite." :Students: cheer :Young Girl: As a proud member of the Maud Squad, I just wanted to ask, will you sign my geology book? :scribbles :Pinkie Pie: gasps Look at Maud! She's ecstatic! Королева кружков Русская стенограмма = :храпит :Эпплджек: смех :Рарити: О! нос Объясни мне, для чего ты привела в школу эту свинью, Эпплджек? :Эпплджек: Сегодня в школу придёт фотограф, а в кружке "Юный фермер" есть традиция - фотографировать своих питомцев. :Радуга Дэш: Ты ходишь только в один кружок, а я записалась в целых пять! Столько забот! :Эпплджек: Эй, "Юный фермер" это только один из шести кружков, куда я хожу! :Радуга Дэш: Э... О... Э... Э... Я... про... пять... спортивных кружков! :Рарити: Эй, девочки-девочки, это не состязание. :вспышки камеры :Радуга Дэш и Эпплджек: Ах... :Эпплджек: Что ж, очки подсчитаны и похоже, что это ничья! Ах! :Радуга Дэш: Я просто не могу поверить! Столько трудов?! :Эпплджек: Мы сделали всё, что могли. Вступили в каждый из школьных кружков. :Рарити: Кха-кха-кхам... Не совсем в каждый. :Радуга Дэш: Как мы его пропустили? :Рарити: А-ха-ха, девочки, он лишь для избранных. :Эпплджек: Это же мой поросёнок! :Рарити: Разумеется, не могу же я быть президентом и вице-президентом! :хрюкает |-| Английская стенограмма = :snorting :Applejack: laughs :Rarity: Oh! pinched Whyever do you have that swine accompanying you to school, Applejack? :Applejack: It's Photo Day for all the clubs, and it's a Young Farmers' Club tradition to have your critter in the yearbook picture. :Rainbow Dash: You're lucky you're only in one club. I'm in five this year. So busy. :Applejack: Well, Young Farmers is just one of the six clubs I'm in. :Rainbow Dash: stammers I meant five sports clubs! :Rarity: Sweeties, darlings, loveys, it's not a competition. :montage music, camera flashing throughout :Rainbow Dash and Applejack: sigh :Applejack: Well, the scores are in, and it's a darn-tootin' tie! Gah! :Rainbow Dash: You have got to be kidding me! After all that?! :Applejack: At least between the two of us, we joined every single club at CHS. :Rarity: throat Not all the clubs. :Rainbow Dash: How did we miss that one? :Rarity: Uh-uh-uh, darlings. It's very exclusive. :Applejack: Is that my pig? :Rarity: Oh, well, of course. You can't expect me to be the president and the vice-president. :oinks Пинки-сиделка Русская стенограмма = :Рарити: Большое спасибо, что согласилась подменить меня в роли няньки, Пинки Пай. Я ни за что не могу пропустить большой слёт юных дизайнеров! :Пинки Пай: Да какие пустяки! Я люблю детей! :Рарити: О, ты просто спасительница! Удачи! :из пушки для вечеринки :Пинки Пай: Хэй, Лили! Добро пожаловать на лучшую няньку-вечеринку в истории! Я придумала для нас кучу развлечений! :закрывается :Пинки Пай: Выбирай-ка... можем испечь торт или... вырезать колпачки или... испечь торт в колпачке? :Лили Пэд: Э, я бы просто посидела и почитала, если ты не против. :Пинки Пай: О! Ладно. :тикают :Пинки Пай: Скучно! Скажи... и о чём эта книжечка? :Лили Пэд: Это... это... это книга о девочках-пиратках, которые вместе броздили моря и... однажды разыгрался большой шторм... :Пинки Пай: Что было дальше? :Лили Пэд: Эм, они попали на необитаемый остров. :Пинки Пай: Уиии! Я-ха-ха! Ммм? Остров Большого Торта! жуёт Будешь? :Лили Пэд: кивает :Пинки Пай: Рассказывай! :Лили Пэд: Эм, там были мартышки... :Пинки Пай: визжание обезьяны :Лили Пэд: ...а ещё крабы... :Пинки Пай: Цап, цап, цап, цап, цап! :Лили Пэд: смех ...и птички... :Пинки Пай: кудахтает :Лили Пэд: ...в общем они подружились и научили их всяким трюкам. :Пинки Пай: Пинки хочет крекер! кудахтает Уиии! визжание обезьяны Ра! Пинки хочет крекер! Ра! передышка :Лили Пэд: А хочешь я почитаю тебе в слух? :Пинки Пай: Ещё бы! :Лили Пэд: читает "Пиратки помахали рукой своим новым друзьям и уплыли на встречу закату, и они жили долго и счастливо. Конец." :Пинки Пай: зевает Однажды из тебя выйдет замечательная... нянька, Лили.. храпит Мартышки... пираты.... :Лили Пэд: Хе-хе, такая же замечательная как ты. |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rarity: I can't thank you enough for filling in for my babysitting emploi, Pinkie Pie. I couldn't pass up the last-minute ticket to the Young Designers' Gala. :Pinkie Pie: Ah, no biggie-wiggie! I love kids! :Rarity: Oh, you're a small pink lifesaver! Toodle-oo! :cannon squeak :Pinkie Pie: Hi, Lily! Welcome to the best babysitting bash on the block! I have all sorts of super-fun stuff for us to do! :closes :Pinkie Pie: Do you want to... bake a yummy cake, or... make super-silly hats, or bake a silly hat-shaped cake? :Lily Pad: Um, I-I think I'll just sit quietly and read, if that's okay. :Pinkie Pie: Oh! Okay. :ticking :Pinkie Pie: Boring! So... what's the story about? :Lily Pad: It's... It's a... It's about a band of girl pirates who are sailing the seven seas, and one day, there's a big storm and stuff. :Pinkie Pie: Then what happens? :Lily Pad: Um, they get stranded on a desert island. :Pinkie Pie: Whee! Woo-hoo! Hmm? Dessert Island! munches Want some? :Lily Pad: Unh-unh. :Pinkie Pie: Tell me more! :Lily Pad: Um, and then the monkeys... :Pinkie Pie: monkey screeching :Lily Pad: ...and the crabs... :Pinkie Pie: Pinch, pinch, pinch, pinch! :Lily Pad: giggles ...and the birds... :Pinkie Pie: squawks :Lily Pad: ...become the pirate girls' friends and they teach them all kinds of cool tricks. :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie want a cracker! squawks Whee! imitates monkey Rawk! Pinkie want a cracker! Rawk! pants :Lily Pad: Do you want me to read it to you? :Pinkie Pie: Do I?! :Lily Pad: reading "The pirates waved to their new friends on the shore as they sailed into the sunset. They lived happily ever after. The end." :Pinkie Pie: yawning You're gonna make a terrific babysitter some day, Lily. snores Monkeys... pirates... :Lily Pad: I hope I'm as good as you. en:Transcripts/My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Digital Series Категория:Стенограммы, Девочки из Эквестрии